Nobody Could Have Foreseen
by Stanislav Simza
Summary: Katara was the typical outsider at her school. She couldn t wait to go to college and leave her old life behind, but what happens when she meets the masked man? Zutara...in honour of Zutara Week
1. Mask

**Disclaimer:** **I don´t own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters and never will...**

Mask

Katara walked down the school hallway. Wherever she looked she saw students laughing and talking. No suprise there, it was the last week of school. Next week the summer holidays finally began. Katara smiled at the thought. Ten weeks of not seeing these hated halls, ten weeks of not seeing those superficial and conceited pricks, and well, ten weeks of not being the favourite victim of the former mentioned pricks.

It was needless to say that she wasn´t really popular at her school. Sadly she wasn´t just overlooked by the popular and rich mass like all the other scholarship students, but was constantly bullied. That might have something to do with yelling at the school queen, Azula, a few weeks ago. Before that she was like every other scholarship students, not seen by everyone else.

But then Azula dumped her soft drink on her best friend, Suki.

Suki´s parents were rich and she didn´t need a scholarship to attend the school. Nontheless she hated the arrogant and obnoxious snobs and both girls soon were the best friends. But apparently it was forbidden by an unwritten school act to befriend the unpopular scholarship students and Azula, who was called by many ´the devil on earth´ reminded Suki personally of this rule, by pouring her drink all over her.

Acting on instinct Katara took her lunch, Spaghetti with bolognese, and threw it at the school queen. It landed right on her expensive, red shirt.

Katara had to snicker at the memory.

She remembered that the whole cafeteria went quiet and all eyes were fixed on Azula, who stared at her shirt as if she still couldn´t believe that Katara had dared to defy _her_.

Katara knew that from this day on school would be a living hell, but right then she didn´t care. Azula just looked too hilarious to be frightened of.

Already on the next day she started to see what it meant to enrage the school queen.  
>Everybody tried to trip her up, made fun and laughed of her behind her back, leered at her, threw her things in the trash and so on.<br>All her old friends, except Suki, turned their back on her, too afraid of Azula and what she would do to them if they remained loyal to Katara.

With other words, Katara hated this school. By this time she was used to all this harassment, but it was still annoying as hell.

Ba Sing Se High was the most expensive and the most influential school you could find. Rich parents sent their little spoiled brats there to give them the best and priciest education they could get. But they didn´t care about that. All they cared about is being the elite.

The only reason Katara was there was her scholarship and her wish to be a doctor. And the only way to fulfill this wish was going to a good college. Students who attended Ba Sing Se High could enroll in every college in the world.

Next year would be the last year she would have to be here. After next year she would finally be free.

"Katara!"

The girl turned around to see Suki running towards her, waving with a flyer in her hand.

"Look! The school´s out party is a masquerade this year! Isn´t it exiting? Imaging all those beautiful dresses and the masks." Suki was the typical high-school girl. Beautiful and exited by typical girlish things, like balls and dress-ups. Nonetheless she was the best friend Katara could wish for.

"I´m not going." Katara continued walking. How could she? She hadn´t even a dress.

Suki was shocked. "What? How can you say that you aren´t going?" Katara turned around to look at her best friend. "Suki, I can´t. We barely have the money to pay for Sokka´s college. I´m incredibly lucky to have this scholarship to even attend this school. How can I have the money to buy the dress?"

Suki´s eyes widened before she gazed at Katara determined. "You are going to this ball and no buts, we have a lot of planning to do."  
>Katara just shook her head. She still didn´t believe that she was able to go, but there was no stopping Suki when she had taken something into her head.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day on tuesday Katara walked into class, everyone was talking about the masquerade. They were far too occupied by that that they didn´t notice Katara entering class. Katara didn´t complain about they rare peace and sat down on her chair.<p>

In this moment Zuko walked into the room.

The class grew quiet when everybody, even Katara, watched him walking to his desk and sitting down. As soon as he was sitting the whole whispering began anew.

"I´m going to ask him to the masquerade." one girl said quietly to her friends.  
>"You are really believing that he is going to say yes?" asked another one. "I heard he is going to ask me."<br>"No way! He is going to ask me."

Katara just shook her head at so much stupidity. Zuko was Azula´s older brother and next to her the most popular and richest student at Ba Sing Se High. He was Captain of the football and basketball team, voted for school president anwon easily. It was his last year at school and would go to college next year. Every girl had a crush on him and would give everything to go out with him, but he didn´t even look at them. He had had only one girlfriend, Mai, ever before. He had broken up with her a year ago, but the whole school knew that she wamted him back.

Mai was one of the best friends of Azula therefore one of Katara´s main tormenters. Zuko usually ignored both Katara and his sister´s group of friends and hung with his own group. As much Katara hated crushing on somebody she could never have, she could understand why all the girls swooned over him. Zuko was hot, as in really hot.

With honey golden eyes and black hair that fell him always in the eyes he could be a model. He was tall and muscular, but not that it made him big, he was more slender. Nonetheless Katara knew of his six his left eye was a burn mark from which nobody knew how it had happened. And nobody dared to ask. The scar didn´t make him ugly, just gave him something mysterious, something that Katara would love to discover.

Katara sighed. She shouldn´t deceive herself. He probaly didn´t even know her name or that she existed. She was just a scholarship student and not even outstanding pretty, like many of the other girls, who spent all their money for beauty products.

He would never notice her.

* * *

><p>After school Katara went to Suki´s house. Her friend her at the front door. "Come on! Come on! I want to show you something."<br>Suki dragged her up to the attic. When she opened the door Katara stopped, too shocked to go any further.

"What the hell is that?" Katara gazed around in astonishment. Around her dresses over dresses, ancient gowns and costumes piled around her.

Suki laughed. "My grandmother loved to collect all kinds of ancient stuff, dresses were her favourite pieces. She traveled around the world just to get one dress she wanted to have.

Two years ago she died ans left us with her collection. We didn´t want to throw it away, may it be out of laziness or out of honour to my late grandmother, we brought everything up here."

Suki moved further into the room. "And now we are going to find the perfect costume for you."

And the search began. When dawn approached Katara lost counting how many different dresses she had tried on and how many different dresses she put aside. The girls were slowly giving up.

"Damn it! Why isn´t here a fucking dress that fits you completley?" Suki pushed against a cupboard, moving it to the side. Katara didn´t know what should astonish her more: the unusal swearing of Suki or the beautiful red gown that had appeared behind the cupboard.

"Suki!" Suki didn´t turn around and just waved her hand while she continued to dig through a pile of clothes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Language." Suki neary dissappeared under that pile while Katara could hear her soft murmuring. "Where is it? I thought we put it here."

"Suki!" Katara was standing in the meanwhile in front of the red gown. "What?" came the muffled reply from under the clothes. "Look! What´s that for a dress?" Suki fought her way from under the stack. Her eyes went wide when she caught sight of the dress and the matching mask Katara had found next to the gown.

"I have never seen it before, but I´ve a feeling we have finally found your dress. Come on! Try it on!" Suki´s enthusiasm wasn´t subdued by the hours of searching.

When Katara came back in Suki squealed in excitment and clapped her hands. "It´s perfect! Put the mask on, too!" Katara did as she was told and gazed at herself in the mirror at the wall.

The gown was a dark red that fit against her body perfectly. The sleeves were wide and the cloth was held back by some ropes that were tied behind her back. The mask covred the upper side of her face and was of a cream color with red swirls around her eyes and cheeks.

She looked like a beautiful spirit.

The next days went by in a rush. Azula and her worshippers were much too excited about the masquerade to torment her in the last week before summer break. Katara was thankful for that. The last thing she need was protecting herself from some dumb shit and forgetting her excitement for the upcoming vacation.

Nobody expected Katara, or any of the scholarship students, to go to the masquerade was for the elite and those who didn´t have the money weren´t part of the highest social was what all the students of Ba Sing Se High thought and it only increased Katara´s anticipation for the ball.

She was currently at Suki´s house, waiting for her to be ready. She had put the red gown and the mask on. The red swirls from her mask continued on the lower side of her face to make the mask complete.  
>Her hair fell loosely around her.<p>

Suki wore a green kimono and had painted her face white, exept the red above her eyes. On her head she had put a golden metal fans on her hips completet the outfit.

Suki had told Katara that she resembled one of the Kyoshi Warriors, an ancient group of women that were bound to protect their village.  
>She was a descendant of those warriors and Katara had to say that the Kyoshi uniform complimented her friend perfectly.<p>

The masquerade was held in the huge gym of the school. When Suki and Katara arrived most of the students were already there. The music played loud, the students were dancing and showing off their expensive dresses.

But none of them were as beautiful as Katara who shone like an angel, or like a spirit like you would call it.

People stopped and stared to look at her, boys were tripping over their feet to ask her for a dance and everyone asked themselves who exactly the girl was. Nobody could answer that question.

After two hours of dancing and making small talk with those students who made her life a living hell, Katara had enough.

Sure, it was funny to watch all of them try to guess her identy, but all the people arond her overhelmed her. She needed fresh air! Quickly excusing herself from her current dance partner she searched the room for Suki. She find her talking to an older boy with a blue mask, who looked awfully familiar. Deciding not to interfere and to ask her about that boy later she went through the door to the driveway of the gym.

Finally it was quiet. No chattering, no stupid questions, just her. She looked up at the stars taking a deep breath. She couldn´t wait to leave and go to college. Just one year and then she would be gone for good.

Faintly she heard the music from the masquerade, but she didn´t want to go back. Not now, when she had finally found some peace.

"Hey, Beautiful. Why are you standing here outside the party?" Katara startled and turned around to see a guy in a black suit and with a dark green mask. She could tell that he was handsome, but his look gave her the creeps. She didn´t like him. At all.

"Trying to be alone. But I see that hasn´t worked." She turned her back to him and hoped that he would get her obvious hint to leave her alone. No such luck.

"Ah, don´t be like that, Beautiful. I promise I will give you a good time." The guy leaned towards Katara as if he wanted to kiss her. Now she was really disgusted. Who did he think she were? Making out with a complete stranger on a deserted driveway. She would never do such a thing. She considered taking her mask off, nobody of her school would voluntary talk to her, but she decided against it. The guy would just spread rumors that she tried to seduce him to humiliate her even more in school and to get a nod of approval by the so loved school queen, Azula.

So all she did was to shove him away, but that didn´t do any good. He wouldn´t budge an inch and just came even nearer. Katara tried to back away, but froze when she felt the cold brick wall in her back. She tried not to acknowledge that disgusting smirk and stared him straight in the eyes, trying to seem unafraid. "Leave. Me. Alone!"

Thankfully her voice sounded much more self-confident than she really felt. But the guy stayed unaffected and laughed. "Why should I do that? I like it here very much."

Katara recoiled when she felt his hand suddenly under her shirt and tried to scream, but his other hand was already on her mouth, choking her scream succesfully.

"Now, we don´t want to attract attention, do we?"

Her eyes watered as she struggeled against him, but he hold her with his whole body against the wall. She felt his hand leave her mouth and tried to scream again, but he slammed his mouth to hers. Disgusted she moved her head from side to side, but to no avail.

Her tears ran faster down her cheeks when she felt his hand unclasp her bra.  
>Closing her eyes she tried to block him out, thinking of anything but going to be raped.<p>

Suddenly she felt the weight lifted from and she slid to the ground, unable to stand on her legs heard the sickening sound of flesh striking flesh and opened her eyes to see a second boy beating her assailant to the ground, all the while without speaking one word.

He stopped and Katara saw that the dark green mask had fallen from the guys face. She flinched away, not expecting the face she saw. Behind the mask was Jet, boyfriend of Azula.

His expression was one of shock and before anyone could react Jet had gathered his mask and was sprinting down the road.

Her rescuer turned around and Katara bit back her gasp. His mask was a blue demon, leering with a smirk down at her. On his blue face were a few white patterns and out of his wide open mouth spread big white fangs.

The demon slowly approached her. She couldn´t see anything but black behind the eyes holes and she pressed herself against the wall, afraid that he would continue what Jet had began.

But when he strecked his hand out to her, gazing at her with his unmoving mask, Katara didn´t feel afraid. Just safe and protected. As if nothing could happen to her if this demon...no, spirit was near her.  
>She took his outstretched hand and let him pull her up, all the while gazing into the dark holes where his eyes should be.<p>

What would she give to know what was behind this mask.


	2. History

**Disclaimer:** **I don´t own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters and never will...**

History

It was as if time stood still. Katara and her masked recuer still hadn´t broken their gaze, still standing outside next to the ball room. He hadn´t let her hand go, but Katara didn´t mind. It felt nice to feel his warm hand holding her smaller one. But there was still a question that had to be asked.

"Who are you?"

She didn´t know if she would get an answer, he hadn´t spoken one word while fighting Jet. But all she could do was waiting. She could feel him gazing at her and felt like he would see right through her in her soul. Her stomach tightened and it was as if hundreds butterflies flew around there.

Katara quietly scolded herself. She couldn´t be attracted to a guy who hadn´t spoken a single word to her, whom she never heard speaking a single word for that matter, and whose face she was unable to see. She just couldn´t!

"Does it matter?" Katara´s thoughts were pulled back to reality. His voice was deep and calm, like velvet, but his words startled her.  
>"Of course it matters! Who do you think am I?" He just laughed. Despite her upcoming anger she noticed how beautiful it sounded.<p>

"Well, since you´re from Ba Sing Se High, I would say you are a little spoiled and conceited girl that only cares about her good reputation, making the lives other miserable and loves the attention everyone is giving her. I have to say, though, that Jet gave you a little too much attention, more than even you could handle.  
>So, I think that is exactly who you are. Am I right?"<p>

To say that Katara was angry would be an understatement. She was pissed. How dared this arrogant prick comparing her to all the students she hated so much? She was not one of them and never would be.

In the back of her mind she noticed that he knew Jet´s name and went also to Ba Sing Se High, but she was too enraged to care.  
>Screw this protected feeling he radiated. He was no better than all the others.<p>

Taking a deep breath to calm herself and to not directly scream at him, she looked him straight in the eyes. "So you´re implying that you are better than that? You are also on Ba Sing Se High so don´t give me that shit. I know that most of the students are total assholes and you are just as arrogant as them. But maybe you haven´t understood what I was trying to say. I am not one of them and never will be! So don´t you dare comparing me to them."

In her rage she had taken a step closer to him. They were standing chest to chest, only separated by a few inches, but Katara didn´t notice.  
>To her dismay he only chuckled. But she was suprised that it didn´t sound malicious like she was used to, but soft and almost...caring?<br>"You have just the temper I always thought you would have"

_What?_ "You don´t know me! You just proved that a minute ago!" His chuckling ceased. "I have only said that to make you angry.  
>I do know you, Katara."<p>

Automatically her hand flew to her face, but the mask was still there. How did he know it was her? And why did he still talk to her? Everyone hated her.  
>She didn´t know what to think anymore. Should she be angry, creeped out or even flattered? "How do you know?"<p>

The spirit shook his head. "You can learn so much by just looking. I have seen you everyday for the past years. I know how you move, how you talk. And I would recognize your blue eyes everywhere."

Ok, now she was creeped out. That guy was crazy, but she had to admitt that she was flattered, just a little bit.

"As bewildered as I am, you still haven´t answered my question. Who are you? And since you know who I am you know that it matters to me."

Startled she noticed that she didn´t just want to know his name. She wanted to know what he did for fun, what he hated, who his friends, his family were, with other words she wanted to know what person he was, she wanted to know who he really was.

It took him a little while before he answered. "You know that that is a big question, don´t you? You´re not just asking for my name, you are asking for _me_."

Katara dind´t know what to answer. He had read her so easily, as if he could see everything within her.

"Maybe I am, maybe I´m not. I don´t know what to think anymore." She answered truthfully. His presence felt overhelming. "All I want is to ditch this stupid masquerade."

Again she felt his stare, reading and judging. Then he turned around, leaving a stunned Katara behind.

"Aren´t you coming?" He had turned around and looked at her. "What?"  
>She could tell that he was sighing. "You said that you wanted to ditch this stupid masquerade. So we are ditching, are you coming, or not?"<p>

Katara only thought one minute about it. It didn´t matter that she didn´t know his name or who he was. She felt safe with him and that was exactly what she wanted to know. So she ran after him.

* * *

><p>They were walking for about half an hour. Katara didn´t know where they were headed and they didn´t meet anyone.<br>"Aren´t you telling me your name?"  
>She thought it was a good starting point for getting to know him. He seemed to though differently.<p>

"No."

He hadn´t looked at her, but she could tell that he was smirking behind the mask. "What? Why?" He gazed at her. "You don´t need to know someone´s name to know who he is. Important are the things he has done in his life, the things he is planning to do. The name isn´t important. You wanted to know me, right? So why starting with my name?"

Again she was stunned by him. She had never heard any student of Ba Sing Se High, or anyone for that matter, speak that wisely. And she had to say, he was right. She wanted to know him, but it would be nice to know who he was at her school.

"Well, will you tell me your history then?"

They stopped and Katara noticed that they were at a beautiful park with a playground in the middle of it. The moonlight was shining on it, making everthing gleaming.

They sat on the swings, two spirits at night. He still hadn´t answered her and she was scared that he never would.

"I was born very ill, the doctors at the hospital said that I probaly wouldn´t make it."

His unexpected words made her look at him. He just shook his head when he noticed her wanting to say something and continued.

"But somehow I survived, but with a cost. As a child I was always weaker and more fragile than everyone else my age. My younger sister wasn´t. She was a prodgidy. Always the best at everything. And that´s why my father adored her, and hated me. He beat me, insulted me, saying that I was too weak to be allowed to live. He said that my sister was born lucky. I was lucky to be born."

Katara sat rigid. Never before had she heard of such a monster. She could only imagine how hard it was to grew up like that. But the masked man wasn´t finished. It seemed as if he never told anyone before and was relieved to finally have it off his chest.

"My mother protected me as best as she could. But there is only so much you can do against my father and one day she was just gone." He looked up to the stars before continuing. "I was eight at the time. My father didn´t talk and my sister didn´t care. She was becoming the person my father always wanted: cold and uncaring, only fixated on her career."

"I´m sorry." She didn´t know what else to say. She decided to do the same thing he was doing. Opening up and trusting the other. "I have lost my mother, too." She noticed his head snapping in her direction, but she didn´t pay it any attention. All she wanted was to tell him her story she had never told anyone before.

"We went christmas shopping. Just me and her. I remembered that I got a wooden boomerang for my brother and was proud of it. I couldn´t wait to see his happy face. We were already late, but I begged my mother to buy me pomegranate. She did, but because of that we missed the last bus. Because of that we had to walk, not having enough money left to take a taxi."

She felt the sob, before it was heard. She stiffened when she felt his hand on her shoulder, silently telling her that she didn´t have to continue, but she shook her head. She wanted to finally tell someone.

"They were three men. Standing in front of us out of nowhere. We had been walking for an hour and just a street away from home. All I can remember is them laughing and then a shot. A scream, before I saw her jumping in front of me...and sinking to the floor.

Before they could kill me, they ran away. Afraid of getting caught by the sirens that had suddenly appeared."

"She had died because of me. She would still be alive, if I hadn´t begged her for that stupid pomegranate. She would still be alive, if she hadn´t jumped in front of me. It´s all my fault."

Katara´s voice broke. She couldn´t help but feel ashamed of herself. Two times crying in one night. When the hell did she became this weak? But she forget all her thoughts when she felt the man in the blue mask embrace her.

"Katara, stop! It´s not your fault she died. It was her choice to protect you. And do you know why she did it? Because she loved you, still loves you, more than anything. And you could have never known that something like that would happen when you begged for that pomegranate. So stop blaming yourself. _Please._ Can´t you see that it is tearing you apart?"

He was pleading. She was crying.

Later she would thought what a strange pair they were, but in that moment all she cared was that ht believed that it wasn´t her fault, that he believed in her.

So she finished her her story.

"The police told my father and brother that mom was shot by muggers, but they never asked me how it happened. The didn´t want to open those wounds. I don´t even know why I am telling you these things I have never told anyone before."

She went quiet in his arms. She had said what she needed to, exhausted by those words.

He stroked circles soothingly on her back, while she rested her head on his shoulder. The protected feeling had she didn´t intended to let him nor this feeling go away. His voice broke her out of her drowsiness. He still had one last thing to tell.

"My sickness went away when I grew older and I tried everything to make my father finally see me, but he knew just as much as I that I would never be the person he wanted me to be. I would never become this cold, would never hurt someone just to help myself and my wealth.

I was thirteen when I overheard that he wanted to burn down the part of his company who didn´t make as much money as before. Just to get the money from the insurance. He didn´t care that he would murder dozen of his workers. Workers that looked up at him. He didn´t care at all."

Katara felt something wet on her head and noticed that it was his tears that had found a way from under his mask. She just hold him tighter, not saying a word. Knowing that he had to continue on his own, like she had to a minute ago.

"I gatecrashed in the meeting, telling him that he couldn´t do that. That he couldn´t sacrifice human lives like that. He just laughed. In this moment I realized that I had done the most foolish thing I could do. I was just thirteen, I could´nt beat him.

There were torches next to the doors of the meetingroom. When I realized what he was planning to do it was already to late. He had already taken one of the torches and hit me on the left side of my face with it..." He paused. His words were slowly sinking in. _Left side? _No, no that couldn´t be. There was no way.

"...and scarred his own son for life."

He had let her go and was directly looking at her now, but she didn´t dare to face him. He was calm, she felt it, he knew exactly what he had said, knew exactly that she would now know who he really was. But she didn´t want to admitt it, didn´t want to believe.

There was only one way to find out the truth. They had shared their pasts, their histories, he knew who she was under the mask and now it was time for him to let her see under his.

He did nothing to stop her when she raised her hands to gently lay them on both sides of his mask. He did nothing to stop her when she undid the clasp and he did nothing to stop her when she slowly put the mask of his face.

Katara felt her hands trembling when she lifted the blue mask. In a moment she would see if she was right, if he really was who she thought he was. In just one moment.

Altough she wasn´t suprised she flinched when she saw his face for the first time this night. The scar was unaltered over his left eye, but his gaze was soft, his golden eyes looking directly in her blue ones.

"Zuko."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**So that´s the second part of _Nobody could have foreseen _**:D  
>I still have no idea what to do for chapter three, but I will see. Sadly I remembered Sunday that it´s Zutara Week, so nearly all I´m doing is writing. I´m sorry that I won´t have time for <em>The Path of the White Lotus <em>**because of that.  
>I promise I will continue with it as soon as Zutara Week is over. <strong>****


	3. Social Networking

** Disclaimer:** **I don´t own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters and never will...**

Social Networking

Katara was speechless. Sitting in front of her was no other than Zuko, the most popular guy at school. She couldn´t believe that she had told him her most guarded story, her biggest secret.

She was sure that he would have told the whole school by tomorrow, but he told her his past.  
>He let his mask, both the blue mask and the mask he wore everyday, fall in front of her and be himself.<br>But did she knew who he was? A moment before she thought she did, having seen him at his most vulnerable moment.

"Katara, I know what you are thinking, but please, I am not the person my sister and father are. All I have told you has been the truth."

Against her doubts she felt herself nodding. She believed him, how couldn´t she? One look into his molten eyes and all doubts flew away. They had bonded over their history, but she still did not know much of him. And again she caught herself that she wanted to know everything of him.

"I believe you."

She noticed his sigh of relief and then he looked at her with this smile that should be forbidden. "So, were does that leave us?"  
>Katara brought her hand to her chin, as if she were thinking really hard, before gazing back at him. "I don´t know. You tell me."<p>

Zuko laughed."How about we are starting with getting to know each other? We have summer holidays. No learning, no school and so much time." At this he spread his arms over his head as if he wanted to embrace the whole world. And all Katara was whishing was that he would embrace her. When he let his arms fall down, she couldn´t help to feel a little dissapointed.

"Then lets talk."

And they talked. About their daily life, their expectations, their fears of the future. Katara learned that he wanted to study law at college, to help the people that went through the same things like him and to prevent it from happening. She told him everything about her plans of becoming a doctor, to save lives. She never wanted to feel as helpless as she felt when her mother was shot.

"Zuko?"  
>"Yeah?" He looked at her.<br>"Can I ask you a question?" He smirked. "You just did, but I will grant you another one."  
>She hit him on his arm.<p>

"What happened to your father after...after you know."

Zuko sighed and turned to gaze at the empty street. "He let the torch fall to the ground, bringing the room on fire. He told the police that I knocked a candle over and that the carpet caught fire. He is an important man in buisness. Nobody believed the little boy."

Katara gasped. "That´s terrible!" Zuko just shrugged and turned the mask in his hand so that it reflected the moonlight. "It´s alright. He kicked me out of the house after that. The best thing he could have done to me. I lived with uncle ever since. It´s my home now."

Katara just nodded, but noticed his lingering sadness and moved to lighter subjects.

They talked for hours and it was time to return to the masquerade. Suki would be waiting for her and Zuko promised his uncle to be not too late home.

"Will I see you in the holidays?" Zuko brushed his hair back and Katara noticed the sudden blush that had appeared on his cheeks. He hadn´t put the mask back on. She had to smile. "If you want. But we are in Alaska for most of the time. Family visit."  
>Zuko looked sad by this, but a moment later smiled again. "Doesn´t matter. There´s a reason why the internet was invented. We can always talk via instant messaging."<br>Katara smiled.

"I would like that."

* * *

><p>They had arrived back at the gym. There was still music to be heard, but both knew that the masquerade soon would be over.<p>

"Well, I would say it´s goodbye for now." Zuko gazed at the smaller girl. "I guess it is." Katara averted her gaze, cursing the heat she felt in her cheeks.

Before she could say any more she felt warm lips brush against hers. Her eyes widen and she was at a loss what to do. As soon as it began it was over. She looked at him; he smiled.

"Until the next time, my Painted Lady."

Before she could ask him what he meant he was already gone. She sighed. There was nothing left for her do than go inside and find Suki. And to see who the stranger with the blue mask is Suki had been talking to earlier.

* * *

><p>The day after the masquerade Katara couldn´t stop thinking of Zuko. He had kissed her! But did he mean it? And who was the Painted Lady?<p>

Unable to find the answers to all these questions she opened her notebook. Maybe that would take her mind of Zuko. As soon as she started it she heard a _Pling_.

On the left corner she saw that somebody named _BlueSpirit01 _had written her.

_BlueSpirit01_: Good afternoon, my Painted Lady.

She quickly wrote back. It couldn´t be Zuko, could it?

_SouthernWaterGirl_: Zuko?

_BlueSpirit01_: Who else?

_SouthernWaterGirl_: How did you know it was me?

_BlueSpirit01_: I´ve got my ways.

Zuko suprised her once again. How did he find her name she used at the social network?  
>And who for god´s sake was the Painted Lady?<p>

_SouthernWaterGirl_: Are you at least telling me who the Painted Lady is?

_BlueSpirit01_: Let me think about it...No.

_SouthernWaterGirl_: What? Why not?

_BlueSpirit01_: It´s a story for another time.

_SouthernWaterGirl_: At least tell me what´s up with your strange name, Mr. BlueSpirit.

_BlueSpirit01_: The Blue Spitit is the name of the mask I wore at the masquerade.

_SouthernWaterGirl_: Oh, really? What´s the story behind it?

_BlueSpirit01_: And that, my lovely Painted Lady, is also a story for another time.

Katara could practically see him in front of her eyes: Sitting cross-ledged on his bed, the laptop on his legs, smirking at the screen.

_SouthernWaterGirl_: Jerk!

_BlueSpirit01_: You know you can´t hate me.

When did he became that damn cocky? But Katara had to say, sadly he was right. She couldn´t hate him. To her dismay she noticed that the little crush she had on him before slowly transformed in something more.

She knew that it wasn´t love, at least not yet, but it was more than being just attracted by his outer appereance.

Katara was afraid that if she didn´t stop the...the growing thing now then there would be no way going back. The problem was that she didn´t want to stop. She wanted

_BlueSpirit01_: Katara? You still there?

_SouthernWaterGirl_: Yeah. I´m sorry, just thinking.

_BlueSpirit01_: About me?

_SouthernWaterGirl_: The world doesn´t revolve around you, you know?

_BlueSpirit01_: It doesn´t? And here I always thought it did...

Katara had to laugh. She never knew Zuko could make jokes. Normally he was more drawn back, spending most of his time with his friends.

_SouthernWaterGirl_: You know what? My best friend dated my brother for four months without me knowing.

_BlueSpirit01_: You know what? My sister had...ooh fun with half of the football team without me knowing.

Well, that was so typical Azula. Katara didn´t even wonder anymore.

_SouthernWaterGirl_: Why am I not suprised?

_BlueSpirit01_: Yeah...Kinda saw it coming. How did you know your brother and Suki are dating?

_SouthernWaterGirl_: I walked in on them kissing yesterday at the masquerade. Apparently Sokka was there the whole time without telling me...

She kind of freaked when she saw that the man with the blue mask Suki was talking to the whole time was actually her brother. But she wondered how she could miss that the two were dating. It had been too obvious to miss. Leave it to Katara to be the last one to know.

_BlueSpirit01_: Ouch. Guess that sucks.

_SouthernWaterGirl_: It´s not that bad. They are a sweet pair. Oh, shoot. Gotta go. We´re going tomorrow to Alaska. I promised Dad to help him  
>pack everything.<p>

_BlueSpirit01_: All right. Have fun in Alaska. Are you able to take your notebook?

_SouthernWaterGirl_: Of course I will take it with me. See you.

_BlueSpirit01_: See you.

Over the next few weeks Katara and Zuko stayed in contact over social networking. They told each other everything, beginning from what they did the day, over embarressing stories from their friends and family, mostly over Sokka, to the things they had in mind at the moment.

Over these weeks they grew closer and closer, without seeing the other once face to face.

Katara enjoyed her time in Alaska but dound her self anticipating the evening when she would talk to Zuko from day to day more. She found out that there was much more than just his pretty face.

She laughed when he told her that he hated all those fan-girls that just wouldn´t leave him alone.  
>She blushed when he told her that he had watched her for a long time, intrigued by her every move.<p>

Neither of them talked of the kiss. That was just nothing you said over the internet. You had to be face to face for that. Both were aware of that, but that didn´t mean that Katara wouldn´t think about the kiss. And yes she dreamt of Zuko, more than once.

* * *

><p><em>SouthernWaterGirl<em>: Hey, What´s up?

_BlueSpirit01_: Guess what?

_SouthernWaterGirl_: What?

_BlueSpirit01_: You are supposed to guess.

_SouthernWaterGirl_: Uhh, I dunno. Your sister went to jail?

_BlueSpirit01_: ...

_SouthernWaterGirl_: I was right?

_BlueSpirit01_: Yeah. How did you know?

_SouthernWaterGirl_: I didn´t. But it figures. What did she do?

_BlueSpirit01_: She drove against a tree. Drunk.

_SouthernWaterGirl_: Uhu. What did your father say?

_BlueSpirit01_: He was pissed. But I guess he will forgive her. Azula is his littl prodigy...

_SouthernWaterGirl_: And a tramp...

_BlueSpirit01_: Yeah.

* * *

><p>Where had time gone? One week ago the arrived back in the city and there were only four weeks of the summer vacation left. Soon Zuko would leave to go to college and they still hadn´t met. Katara just hoped that would change soon. They still hadn´t talked what had happened at the masquerade, about their kiss. And they couldn´t talk forever just over instant messaging.<p>

Katara didn´t know what they had, were they just friends or were they more than that? She didn´t know, but still she hoped, hoped that he would return feelings. Because she feelings for the scarred boy. She realized that after three weeks of her stay in Alaska. She wished he would feel the same. If only he would.

But, all a girl could do was hoping, hoping and waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Part three <em>Social Networking. What will happen next? And how does Zuko feel about Katara? You´re going to see tomorrow.<em>**


	4. Secret

**Disclaimer:** **I don´t own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters and never will...**

Secret

The sun woke Katara. She looked at her alarm clock sleepily before she shot out of her bed. Today was the day. Today was her first date with Zuko. She didn´t really know if it could be labeled as a _date _but she personally thought of it as one. Well, who didn´t want to go on a date with Zuko Agni himself?

She didn´t think that she had ever before been this fast ready. While she was eating her breakfast her father came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Sweetheart." He took the newspaper and opened it, while biting into his marmelade bread.

"Morning, Dad."

"Got any plans for today?"  
>"I.." She hestiated. If she told her father that she was meeting a boy he would be the overptotective dad and tell Sokka. And if he told Sokka that she was going on a date with Zuko half the city would know it by tomorrow. And then Azula would make her live even worse. No, she couldn´t risk that. She had to keep this meeting a secret.<p>

"I´m going to go shopping with Suki. That ok?" Hopefully he wouldn´t detect her lie. But her father was oblivious.  
>"Sure, honey. Have fun. I´m working the whole day so you wouldn´t have seen me anyway."<p>

Katara nodded.

"Gotta go. We wanted to start early. See you later, Dad." She waved while running out of the door.  
>"See you later, kid. Take care."<br>"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>She ran to the playground they had talked for the first time at the masquerade. She knew she was much to early, they didn´t meet before midday, but she was much to exited to sit at home waiting.<p>

She sat down on one of the swings and let her mind wander to the night of the masquerade. Was it already seven weeks ago? In three weeks her last year of school would start again and Zuko would go to college, studying law.

Luckily the college he was going to attend was right here in the city. That way they could continue to meet. If he actually wanted, but she hoped he wanted to. They had become good friends over the last few weeks.

Katara swung forth and back. Thinking of what she were going to say to Zuko. She wanted to tell him about her feelings, she never liked those girls in novels who couldn´t get theit things together to tell the boys they liked how the felt. She didn´t want to end like that. If he didn´t like her back than that was it. She would be heartbroken, but wouldn´t let it show. He shouldn´t take pity on her. Maybe they could even stay friends.

And maybe he would return her feelings. Katara didn´t really believe it. What was there to love? She was just stupid, plain Katara. Nothing more, but also nothing less. She refused to wallow in self-pity. It didn´t matter if she wasn´t as beautiful and popular as Azula. She was still herself and nobody could change that.

Besides, Zuko had kissed her. But she didn´t know if it was just out of the moment or if he really did mean it. Both hadn´t spoken of it, but she had a feeling that that would change today.

Maybe they would be a couple after today.

Katara chuckled when she imagined what Suki´s reaction would be. Poor girl would be shell-shocked. Katara Waters dating Zuko Agni? No freakin way.

Her chuckling ceased when she thought of Azula finding out. She sighed. Life would be hell at school, even more than it already was. There was no way that Azula would allow the girl she hates most to date her brother.

Ah, well. Who said that they were dating? That was nothing more than far away a dream. She lost herself in swinging, thinking back to those times were everything was so much easier. Back when her mother was still alive, she had never heard the name `Azula`before and boys were just nasty. Sometimes she wondered where this time has gone.

* * *

><p>She yelped when she felt two warm hands suddenly stop her swinging. The hands movevd to cover her eyes. But Katara wasn´t afraid. She recognized the protected feeling she always have in his presence.<p>

"Guess who?"Came the husky voice. She smiled. That was so typical for him. "Well, let me thinking. Sokka?"

A quiet laugh. "You have to think harder. Remember the masquerade."

Katara smirked before squirming on the swing.

"Jet?" The hands flew from her eyes and she saw Zuko standing there shocked, shaking his head. "What? No! How can you confuse me with that ass-"

It was then that he met her eyes.

"You were kidding with me, right?" She nodded and couldn´t help but laugh. His expression was priceless.

He frowned before he relaxed and joined her laughing. "Guess I fell for that one, didn´t I?" She just nodded.

Zuko sat down on the other swing. "So, what are you doing here this early? I thought that I was early, but you beat me." He gazed questingly at the girl next to him.

Katara nervously bit her lip. Tell him right away or wait for the right moment? She decided to wait.

"I was bored at home. So I decided to go and wait here. What´s wrong with swinging and feeling like a little girl again?" She looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

He laughed. "Nothing´s wrong with that. I just wondered." She smiled softly. "What are you doing this early here? Wanted to feel like a little girl again, too?"

He just looked at her. "What did you eat this morning? You are way too funny for me to handle."

"Funny?"

Zuko smirked. "Funny as in making much too much listless jokes."

Katara rolled her eyes. "And you are any funnier? I don´t think so, but for your information I ate some cereals this morning. I guess I´m this _listless _as you call it, because I had to listen half an hour to Sokka and his antics."

He laughed. "I guess that explains it all." "Will you tell me then what the matter with you is?"

Zuko stopped laughing and gazed at the girl next to him. "Huh?"

Katara shook her head. "Don´t play this innocent, mister. You know, I have never seen you laugh before at school and now? You practically don´t stop anymore. So, what has gotten in you?"

Zuko smiled softly. "Am I not allowed to have my own little secret?" Katara huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I planned to tell you a secret of mine today, but I guess I won´t now."

Inwardly Katara scolded herself. Now she did end like those stupid girls out of those novels who hadn´t the guts to spill the beans. Damn it.

Zuko pouted. Katara had to double look to actually believe it, but yes he pouted, as in making puppy-dog eyes and pushing his lower lip above the upper lip. "Please?"

Katara just looked at him with big eyes. "Is Zuko Agni really _pouting _and doing a puppy-dog face in front of me?"

He stopped. "He was, but it seems as if Katara Waters isn´t appreciating it, so he stopped."  
>Katara laughed. It just seemed so unreal. The almighty and aloof Zuko acting this careless in front of her. "Let´s make a deal. I tell you mine secret if you tell me yours, agreed?"<p>

Zuko seemed to think about it. "How can I be sure that your secret doesn´t is something unimportant stuff I probaly already know?"

She smiled. "You have to trust on my word. How much can you loose?" She reached out her hand. "Deal?" He hestiated, but then took her hand. "Deal."

Then he smirked. "It was your idea, so you begin. Now tell me your most guarded and deepest secret. She frowned, while he laughed, again.

"How about we race. To the end of the playground and back. The loser has to tell first."

"Agreed." Before he finished talking he was already on his way.

"Shit." Katara jumped from her swing and followed him, but already knew that their was no way beating him.

She returned to the swings panting, while he didn´t even broke a sweat. He looked at some little boys in the sandpit.

Ah well. Here it goes.

"Zuko?" Again he turned to look at her. She didn´t know if she could speak those words, but she knew they had to be spoken. Besides, deal was deal.

Slowly drowning in his golden orbs, she gathered her courage.

"Zuko, I think I have fallen in love with you."

Silence.

Suddenly she felt herself lifted in the air before his lips were on hers. He was kissing her while spinning her around. It took Katara only one moment of shock befor kissing him back. When the kiss was over he sat her slowly back on her feet. Leaning forward so that their foreheads touched he took her hand.

"You know, I´ve fallen in love with you a long time ago. Or why else did I always watched you in school or beat that pricks to a pulp that deared to push you around? Or kiss you the night of the masquerade?"

She laughed she had always wondered why those guys had stopped advancing her. "Why didn´t you tell me earlier?"  
>He shook his head. "I wasafraid that you wouldn´t return my feelings. And seriously, I didn´t think that the internet was the right place to talk about it." She nodded. "Exactly my thoughts."<p>

He played with her fingers.  
>"And to tell you my secret: I have laughed so much, because you´re making me happy. You´re so carefree and <em>real <em>and so different from all those skanks back at school. How can´t I laugh when I´m near you?"

Katara didn´t know she could grin this widely.

"Well I guess there´s no more secret between us." He smiled. "I guess. But how about we are keeping this, us, a secret. At least for the first time. I don´t really want my sister to know."  
>She nodded, she was thinking the same. "I would like that. She hates me how it is."<p>

The walked to a little grassy hill near the playground, sitting next to each other. She leaned her head on his shoulder while he wound his arm around her.  
>They kept sitting like this for the whole day. Talking and thinking.<p>

All they had to do was to keep their relationship a secret. How hard could that really be?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yeah! Day four is here. And Zuko is in love. What will Katara tell in school when she is asked where she is all the time? Well, I gues it´s going to be awkward for her. ;)**


	5. Awkward

**Disclaimer:** **I don´t own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters and never will...**

Awkward

Today was the first day of school after ten weeks of free time and joy. Katara and Zuko have been together for three weeks and spent nearly all their time together. Both hadn´t told a soul about thei relationship, not even Suki knew of it. Katara hadn´t seen her best friend once in the summer vacation and was exicted to finally see her again.

The hallways were full of students talking and laughing to each other, everyone told their friends about their holidays, their new crush or boyfriend or the newest break-up.

Suki was nowhere to be seen. Katara looked at her schedule. First lesson was with Mr. Zhao. She sighed. Today proved to be already a bad day.

First she couldn´t find her best friend and now she had Zhao as her first teacher of the day. Zhao was well know and hated among the students. He liked to talk his students down and embarras them where he could.

Walking into class she noticed that Azula was there, too. Another point on her list why she should have stayed home. Azula was the only student who was free of Zhao´s wrath. Nobody really knows why, but they say it´s because Zhao and Azula´s dad are good friends.

"Long time no seen, peasent." Azula smirked at her, while wipping her long black hair behind her back. Katara just rolled her eyes and took a seat in the back. Again she wondered how Zuko could be related to Azula. Where Azula was evil and cold he was kind and warm. She sighed. Now was not the time daydream of Zuko.

Suddenly she heard the chair next to her scratching and looked to her left. "Name´s Toph. And yes I´m blind. Got a problem with it?"

Katara could just stare at the little girl beside her. "No?" "Good. You know, Sugarqueen. Somehow I have got a feeling we are going to be good friends."

_Sugarqueen? And how can she be here if she is blind?_

To be honest Toph´s smirking terrified Katara. But she didn´t seem to be one of Azula´s group, so why not? It wasn´t that she had many friends. Katara allowed herself to smile. "Hi, Toph. My name´s Katara. Not Sugarqueen."

Toph shook her head. "Nah, I like Sugarqueen better. Stick with it." Katara laughed quietly. She didn´t know why, but she liked the tough behaviour of the small girl. It was not often seen at their school. Katara just hoped that Toph could hold her own against Azula.

This moment Zhao walked into class. Without saying a word he threw his bag on the table and wrote something on the blackboard. "What a nice dude." Toph whispered. Katara smiled softly. "I couldn´t say it any better."

While Zhao wrote something on the blackboard and ranted about some stupid thing, Katara dozed slowly off.

Why should she pay attention? It was the first day of school and nobody taught their lesson.

"Katara! I´m sure you can tell me the answer. Am I right?" Katara´s head snapped up. "Uhh..."  
>Zhao smirked.<p>

Katara groaned. Perfect, he chose her to be his first victim of the year. Joy.

"Or were you thinking of your boyfriend?" At this Katara startled. He couldn´t possibly know...

"I´m sorry, Mr. Zhao. But Katara never had a boyfriend before. And by the looks of it she won´t get one in the next ten years. Wait, twenty years." Azula smiled innocently at the teacher.

Katara scoffed, but had to smile inwardly. If Azula just knew who exactly her boyfriend was.

"Sorry, Katara. I didn´t know of your state of not having a boyfriend. But my question is still standing. So if you would just answer the question. Please."

Before Katara could stutter an excuse the bell saved her.

Zhao´s face turned sour, but Katara was already out of class, Toph hot on her heals. They had also the next oth lessons together, but Suki was still nowhere to be seen. Sadly the had two classes of Mr. Pakku´s sexistic remarks.

"I already love these classes and they are the first ones of the schoolyear. I wonder why I convinced my parents to let me go to school."

Toph had no problems to walk next to Katara, she never stumbled once, despite her blindness.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that. No offence, I´m actually quite amazed, but how do you manage walking and studying like that?"

Toph smirked and raised her forefinger like a teacher. "You see, Sugarqueen. I was born blind and had to learn early how to handle that. And you know what?"

Toph leaned to Katara as if she wanted to tell her a secret and whispered in her ear. "I learned to see through the earth." Katara gazed at the other girl doubtfully.

But she just smirked. "No joke. Somehow I´ve learned to read every vibration, every sound around me and I find my way around. And my boyfriend Aang taught me to write, without looking at the letters. Reading is the only problem, but I can manage that."

Katara gazed at the small girl in astonishment. She had never heard of something like that. Toph shrugged. "My parents don´t know of my special talent and always thought that I´m a helpless little girl. But you should remember. I am not helpless! Oh well, they had me home-shooled for the last years, but now I´m going to rock this school. Ba Sing Se High be aware! The Blind Bandit is here!"

Katara laughed. She liked the small girl with the big attidude and couldn´t wait to tell Suki. Speaking of her, Katara still hadn´t seen her and it was already lunch time.

"Katara!" Both girls turned around to greet a waving Suki. The running girl smashed right into Katara, capturing the slightly smaller girl in a fierce hug. "I missed you so much. Where on earth where you the last few weeks? Sokka said you were always out."

Katara turned pink. She was never good at lying.

"I missed you,too, Suki. I was out. Just walking around. I didn´t want to interrupt you and my brother, since you became inseperable. And this is Toph" Suki seemed to buy it, because she didn´t say anymore and looked at the small girl. "Sup?"  
>Suki laughed. "Small but fiery, I guess. Welcome to Ba Sing Se High. Just pray that you don´t get underneath Azula´s claws and everything is fine."<p>

Toph also laughed. "Oh you know Fan-Girl. I´m planning to show her that I can bite back." Suki smiled. "Godd luck with that. But I´m hungry. Who wants some ugly cafeteria meal?"

With that she walked foreward.

Katara sighed relieved. Suki hadn´t asked again what she did those few weeks. Katara hated lying and she just did it if it was absolutly necessary.

Toph and Katara followed Suki, both in their own thoughts. "You know, you should better tell her the truth. She seems to be a girl who can hold a grudge."  
>Katara snapped her head to Toph, shocked. But the other girl didn´t look at her.<p>

Then she turned to her with a big smile. "Well, lets eat! I´m hungry." while entering the cafeteria, leaving a stunned Katara behind.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks things got even more awkward. Toph became their friend, but Katara spent much time with Zuko. Toph seemed somehow to know that her excuses were untrue and Suki also sensed that something was up.<p>

One morning she confronted her best friend.

The were on their way back from school.

"Hey, Katara, how about you, Toph and I spent the day at the mall? We haven´t seen each other much in the last time.

"Uhh, I´m sorry. I can´t. I have...uhh stuff to do." Katara squirmed uncomftably. Zuko wanted to take her swimming in one of the local lakes. But she couldn´t tell Suki that. When did things became so awkward between them?

Suki´s eyes narrowed. "You know, you have lately much stuff to do. Want to tell your _best _friend who stands up to Azula for you, what is going on?"

Guilt nagged at Katara, but she couldn´t tell her. It was Zuko and her´s secret. The promised each other to tell no one.

"You know, stuff. Chores and so." Katara tried to shrug it off, but Suki just scoffed. "Well then I wish you much fun with your stuff and have a good day. Call me when you decide to tell your best friend what is really going on." With that she walked away.

"Suki! Wait!" But she didn´t stop and didn´t turn around.

Zuko parked in the parking lot. Katara didn´t make any move to get out of the car. Zuko gazed at his silent girlfriend. She had been the whole drive awfully quiet, what was the opposite of his normally joyful laughing girlfriend.

He walked around the car and opened the passenger door.

Kneeling down next to the car he gazed at her. "Hey, love. Is everything alright?" Katara bit her lip and shook her head. "Hey, little one." Zuko whispered and took her in his arms. Katara then looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

Zuko felt as if his heard shattered. he couldn´t bear to see his love like that.

"Suki hates me." Her words were so quiet, he almost didn´t catch them. "She´s your best friend. She would never hate you." he tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"Yes, she does. She knows that I´m not telling her the truthof what I am doing in the afternoon. She probaly things I´m smoking and being antisocial and doesn´t want to tell her that."

Zuko stroked her back. He knew that saying something wouldn´t help, at least not now. Katara had to let it all out.

"I don´t know what to do! We were the best friends since freshmen year and from one moment to the other it was just awkward between us. I don´t want that! I want my best friend back." Katara cried into his chest.

"Then tell her!"

**A/N: **

**Hhm... I think the chapter wasn´t as awkward as it should have been. The szene between Zhao and Katara was more embarrassing than awkward and the argument between Suki and Katara. Oh, well, on with the story and Yeah! Toph is finally there. :)**


	6. Legendary

**Disclaimer:** **I don´t own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters and never will...**

Legendary 

_"I don´t know what to do! We were the best friends since freshmen year and from one moment to the other it was just awkward between us. I don´t want that! I want my best friend back." Katara cried into his chest._

_"Then tell her!"_

* * *

><p>Katara gazed confused up to him. "But.."<br>"Katara" He hold her arms, gazing intensely into her eyes. "I love you. And I don´t want to see you this hurt. I know how important Suki for you is. I won´t let you destroy your relationship just because it´s easier for us to keep it secret. We are strong. _You_ are strong. We get through this. It doesn´t matter what the others may think."

Katara felt as if she just drowned in his beautiful golden eyes. She nodded. "You are right. I will tell Suki the first thing next morning." She wiped her tears away and smiled up to him.

Zuko smiled back. "Now this is how I want to see my Painted Lady."

"Again you call me your Painted Lady. Is it now finally time to tell me what´s up with that?" Katara raised her eyebrow, while Zuko gazed at her. "Yes, yes I think it is. Walk with me."

They exited Zuko´s car and walked alongside the lake in the soft sand. Sitting down, both gazed upon the sparkling water.

_"Long ago in a time of war lived a young girl in a small village. She was the youngest and her three older sisters hated her, because they saw that she would be more beautiful than all of them. Every day they told her how ugly and hideous she was and the girl believed her sisters. She hid in her room, not wanting to show herself to the world._

_One evening she sat on her bed and read a book, imaging that she was one of the beautiful heroines in the stories. She walked to her window and gazed up to the stars, not wanting to be left out anymore. Afraid to show her ugly face she disguised herself with red swirls on her face and put on a red cape. Silently she fled out of the window to discover what she had never seen._

_While she was walking in the woods and enjoying her unusual freedom she heard a child´s scream. Running in the direction of the scream she saw a little girl drowning in the river. She sprung in the river without thinking and rescued the little girl. Back on land she dissappeared as fast as she could, not wanting the little girl to know who she was._

_The next day the little girl told everyone that a Lady rescued her from the river. Said Lady had beautiful painted swirls on her face. The villagers called her The Painted Lady and thanked her for saving the little girl. The thought her as a spirit. _

_The girl knew nothing of that, sitting in her room like always._

_But her sisters heard of the Painted Lady and her Beauty she was supposed to have. They thought themselves as the most beautiful girls in the village, not counting their sisterof course, and were instantly jealous of the spirit._

_Missing the freedom she experienced while being The Painted Lady the girl fled once again her room and went out to see the world. This time she came across a wounded traveler who were mugged. _

_She treated his wounds and helped him to the village. The traveler as well praised her beauty. Again the villagers thanked their newfound spirit and again were the sisters jealous, but there was nothing they could do._

_Over the next few weeks the sightings and stories of the Painte Lady became for frequent and other villages heard of her, too._

_In one of this towns a young blacksmith heard of the stories. Not believing in anything supernatural and spirits he knew that the Painted Lady was as much human as he was. And it shouldn´t be forgotten that he also had an alter ego._

_He was the one the called Blue Spirit, saving the streets of any thiefs and murderes. _

_Wanting to see this woman with his own eyes he travelled to this village and stayed in the inn of the girl´s family. Upon seeing him all three sisters decided to marry him and flocked around the handsome young man. Seeing their ugly souls behind their beauty he ignored them. _

_As soon as it was dusk he took his blue mask and walked in the woods. But he didn´t find the Painted Lady and returned to the inn with empty hands._

_The girl was meanwhile tired of sitting in the room. As the Painted Lady she had seen so much and the people accepted her. She thought if the accepted a painted spirit, they would accept her ugly face. Her sisters were outside when she stepped out of the room and met the young blacksmith._

_Upon seeing her he noticed her true and pure heart and her extraordinary beauty. He fall in love at the first sight. _

_The girl noticed the handsome man, but was still self-conscious since she thought she was as hideous as her sisters said._

_So she excused herself quickly and walked into town. _

_Everyone stopped and stared at the beautiful girl they hadn´t seen in years. Thinking that they were staring at her ugliness all she wanted was to hide back in her room. Forbidding herself to run away again she held her head high and smiled. Noticing that nobody ran away she became for self-confident. She talked to the villagers and was soon welcomed back into the community._

_Smiling she walked back home. The young man had waited for her and tried again to court her. This time she let it happen and both talked into the night._

_They excused themselves and dressed themselves as the spirits once again. This time the Blue Spirit saw the Painted Lady but recognized the girl instantly._

_He walked to her, the mask covering his face. "My Painted Lady," He spoke, kissing her hand. The girl was scared, not knowing who the stranger with the mask was, but she couldn´t deny the protected feeling she felt in his presence. "Who are you?" The man smiled under the mask. "I am the Blue Spirit. And the man that loves you." While speaking he undid his mask and bared his face to the girl._

_Seeing him the girl jumped into his arms. "How did you know it was me?" She asked. The blacksmith smiled softly. "I would recognize you beauty everywhere."_

_The girl shook her head. "I´m not beautiful." At this the man hold her and gazed into her eyes intensly. "Never say such a thing. You are the most beautiful girl the world has ever seen. Inside and out. You are strong and passionate. You stand up for what you believe, you have compassion for the poor and wounded and help them. How can you there be not beautiful?"_

_And the girl realized that her sisters had lied all those years. Not wanting to hate them she asked the man if they could go back to his town and live there. He agreed and they lived togehter in the man´s town. But the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady didn´t stop. They helped whoever needed them. And even after the girl and the blacksmith had died, there story lives till today._

Katara smiled. "That was beautiful." Zuko nodded. "My mother used to tell me this story whenever I was scared. At some point I actually believed I was the Blue Spirit. Running along rooftops and saving everyone." He had to blush.

Katara laughed quietly. "Your nickname at the instant messenger is BlueSpirit." He shrugged I guess the name sticked with me." He smiled at her.

"And when I saw you at the masquerade I recognized you instantly, just like the Blue Spirit. You even wore the costum of the Painted Lady." Katara remembered the red swirls on her mask and her eyes widened. "I didn´t know." Zuko laughed. "Just another point that proves that we belong together. Like the Painted Lady anf the Blue Spirit. Who knows? Maybe someday our love story will also become a legend." She smiled and leaned into him, staying like this for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The next morning Katara caught up with Suki. "Suki! Please wait." Her former best friend waited. "You got something to tell me?" Katara nodded. "I have. Wait for me outside after school?" Suki looked at Katara for a long time. "I will. But your story better be good." Katara nodded with a big smile on her face. "You ´re going to see. It´s something you wouldn´t have suspected in your wildest dreams."<p>

Suki just nodded and both walked to their classes. "Morning, Sugarqueen." Toph greeted her when she walked into the room. "Now tell me, Pops said that Sparky came home with a big smile yesterday. Did you do anything special?"

_Pops? Sparky?_ "What?" But Toph just chuckled. "You will know someday. Lets just say that I know everything." That wasn´t something Katara would ever doubt, though, she was still confused by Toph´s question.

At this moment their teacher, Mr. Jeong Jeong, entere class. "Good morning Ladies and Gentlem. Today´s topic will be legends. I want you to write one down you know and research the history of it. You are going to present your solutions to class."

Katara smiled. She knew exactly what legend she would choose.

* * *

><p>After school Katara met Suki in front of the school gate. She didn´t say a word and just looked at Katara, but she didn´t know where to begin.<br>"You remeber the masquerade?" Suki nodded. "Well I met this guy, you know him, and he kind of saved me from Jet."  
>Suki looked at her strangely. "You mean you have ditched me because of a guy? Alright, but why didn´t you tell me?"<p>

"You didn´t tell me of Sokka and you. And be both agreed that nobody would know." Suki sighed. "I guess I overreacted a bit. You´re right. I can´t hold it against you that you haven´t told me about him, when I have done the same. Friends?"

Katara nearly jumped in the air, so happy was she. "Friends!"

Suki smiled. "But, I want to know who he is." Katara blushed. "Well, you see. Don´t freak out, it..it." Suki rolled her eyes. "Come to the point, girl. Who is the one you are spending all your time with?" Katara took a deep breath and shut her eyes closely. "Zuko."

Suki was quiet. Katara opened one eye slightly and gazed at her. "Say that you are joking!" Katara shook her head. Suki screamed. "That´s unbelieveable! Who would have thought? I´m so happy for you and imaging Azula´s face if she finds out."  
>Katara smiled. We are kind of hoping that she won´t find out."<p>

Suki nodded. Understandable, but Wow. It´s Zuko for heaven´s sake. That´s better than any legend I have heard before. Katara smiled softly. Yeah, she kind of began to believe that their love was legendary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Just one day left. :( At least Suki and Katara are best friends again. Next prompt is "Caught" I think the title speaks for itself. ;) **


	7. Caught

**Disclaimer:** **I don´t own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters and never will...**

Caught

Katara pov:

I couldn´t describe how happy I was that Suki and I were best friends again. I felt like nothing could hurt me, like I was above the world. I had a loving boyfriend, my best friend was my best friend again and technically everything else was perfect.

But when I walked into school this morning, I couldn´t help but get this strange feeling. Everyone was looking at me as if I was someone entirely different and some of the girls glared at me as if I had an incurable disease. I frowned and gazed at Suki, but she just shrugged, not knowing what was up with the school either.

This moment Azula walked to us. I stiffened, not liking that smirk that was upon her face.

"Katara, please tell me. How is Zuzu doing this days? I haven´t heard of him since he went to college. Can you tell me."

I felt as if my body went to ice. She couldn´t know, she just couldn´t. But her smirk said otherwise.

At loss of what to say I played innocent. "I can´t really follow you, Azula. I don´t know any Zuzu." Azula just rolled her eyes. "Don´t play dumb on me. You know exactly that Zuzu is my brother, whom you have dated for God knows how long."

Not knowing what else to do and knowing that we were caught, I decided to play her game. "But Azula, wasn´t it your words that I could never find a boyfriend, or am I confusing you with someone else?" Azula glared at me and stepped forward, nearly touching my face with hers.

"Listen, peasent. I don´t know how you have done it that my brother fell for you and honestly I don´t really care, but if you don´t dump in within this week I can´t promise anything." My eyes narrowed. How dared she? She had no right to tell me anything, furthermore threatening me.

"What is it to you? Can´t stand the thought of your brother being happy?" She scoffed and moved slightly away, noticing that I wasn´t impressed by her threat.

"I don´t care about my brother´s happyness. All I care about is that I can´t allow someone out of our family sparing even a second glance on something like you."

"Well that´s too sad. Because you have to deal with me."

With that I turned around and walked away. Suki was running after me. "Do you know what you just did? Azula will crush you." I shook my head. "I don´t think so. Zuko and mine secret is out, we are caught, there is no denying that, but I think whatever Azula may say, she won´t touch me if she knows she has to face her brother´s wrath.

Over the past weeks we have become closer than ever. I love him and I have no doubt that he loves me. I don´t know what Azula may plan in her crazy head, but I know that I can face it as long as I trust into this love. Besides you and Toph won´t let me down, right?"

Suki smiled softly and shook her head. "No matter what, you have to stick with us." I smiled back, but whirled around when I felt a punch in my arm. "Yeah Sugarqueen. There is no way I´m missing this." I had to laugh at Toph who stood proudly in front of me.

We walked down the hallway with students gawking at me when I walked by. Somehow I enjoyed their attention. I knew who I am and that I had friends who would stand always behind me.

Who would have thought that being cought could feel this good?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So short I know...**

**This chapter is out of Katara´s point of view. Honestly I have no idea why. I started writing and halfway through I noticed that I had written in the first person, but then I was too lazy to correct it. Hope you don´t mind. ;)**

**Zutara Week is over! I can´t believe how many amazing stories I have read this week. Therefore thank you to you all. :D**

**I don´t know if I am writing a sequel, because I want to focus on ´The Path of The White Lotus`, but you never know.**


End file.
